The Lemon Rollercoaster
by xpercyandannabethx
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have broken up. You know what happens to broken hearted Percy? Of course he fucks everyone in sight. Rated m percy/many females. My first story so please no flames, thx!
1. Chapter 1:Piper

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my very first story so please no flames. If you have any suggestions/ideas please PM me or e-mail me, my e-mail is on my profile, or the comments and if you want me to fix and edit or make something better PM me or e-mail me. Thank you!**

***Warning: This story includes lemons of Percy and other girl(s), not Annabeth.**

Chapter 1: Piper

Percy's P.O.V.

I'm walking around camp, and suddenly stopped in front of the kinkiest cabin out of the whole camp. The Aphrodite cabin. I sneaked into the bushes and peaked inside the slightly open shades.

Wow! Piper was in her undergarments and man she looked sexy! Look at that chest, she must be a D. And wow that perky ass. Oh how would I love to see her naked and moaning… She is one beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. She can even beat Drew, the bitch queen of the whole camp.

You must be wondering why I'm not googling over the body parts of Annabeth Chase. Well, I went of to a quest to find a demigod son of Hecate, and to tell you we rarely find some. When I got back to camp with the son of Hecate, who was really a jerk if I do say so myself. When Annabeth ran all the way to us, and I thought she was going to hug and kiss me. Key word: _thought_. She did it to the son of Hecate, not me can you believe my supposedly life partener kissed and hugged another boy! I was so angry at that time, I'm still angry now. Of course, we broke up. She explained to me that the spark between our relationship wasn't really as well now. She said that she tried to break up with me, but she couldn't so she just kept her relationship a secret. **(A.N./ I am a Percabeth fan, but I think I should try another type of relationship(s).)**

I'm not really angry anymore, just disappointed that she cheated on me.

Back to reality, I knocked on the cabin's door. Piper opened it, of course, she was the only one in there. She had proper clothes now. Not her undergarments, only, but I would like that.

She smiled at me and waved at me like she was flirting with me. I got in and started a conversation with her, actually _she_ started the conversation.

"Hey Perce! I'm sorry about you and Annabeth. However, I know someone that might like to go out with you," she started, joyfully.

"And who would that be, Pipes?" I asked, but I knew she was talking about herself.

"I'll give you two hints, lover boy. One, she used to date the stupid son of Jupiter who now dates the daughter of Bellona. And two," she pulled my chin towards her and kissed me lovingly. the kiss was full of love and passion. I licked her lips with my tongue and she gladfully let me in. We got in to it badly 'cause the next thing I know, I'm in my boxer shorts, with a boner and she is in her bra and panties.

I started taking off her bra like a pro. Of course, I'm not a virgin. After its off, I started sucking on her right nipple. While my left hand was playing with her left one. After I'm done with the right one, I did the same on the left and right one. She started moaning like crazy and I think she's also panting very hard.

"Oh, Percy, keep it up!" I stopped and she pouted. I guess she liked it so much. I took off her panties and felt it. It felt damp.

"Baby, give me a head first, so that I'll be much bigger and longer." I say lustfully.

I took off my boxers and she immediately started stroking my growing dick. She licked the head of it and she started sucking it. She licked my tip every time she went up. Up and down her boobs go. I put my feet on her pussy and feels that she is more wet.

"I'm cumming. Uuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!" I shot my load in her mouth and she says I taste amazing.

I got up and put my dick in front of her tight love hole. I asked her, "Are you a virgin?" She says she is, so I go in slowly and tell her soothing words and kissed her painful tears away. Once I hit the barrier and popped her cherry, I got all the way down and stopped, until she tells me it's fine to go on. I started to move up and down slowly then at medium speed. She kept moaning and then pout when only my tip was inside her.

"Harder, Faster, Percy! Fuck me until I can move my legs! I'm cumming,baby! Uuuuuuugggggnnnnnnn!"

I started to feel like my cum was coming so I warned her and she said, "I want your baby in me! Get me pregnant! Jk I'm on birth pills! But still cum in me!"

I did what she told me and chummed in her. I got out of bed at midnight, I hope nobody saw or heard. Good thing everybody was outside partying the anniversary when we defeatEd Gaea.

Man was it a good night. I'll do it tomorrow again but with some one else.


	2. Authors Note!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I'll post a new chapter by Friday, that' soft sure. So sorry this is not a chapter. Okay here are my excuses. First of all, during the summer I was in Oregon with my cousins, so while we were there we did I a lot of stuff and I didn't have a lot of ideas for the story, but now I do! Next, I started school in August, I know right, so I have a had school and my teacher she's awesome, but we did I a lot of writing every day, so I had to finish it at home. Also, my science teacher gave us projects, and I was lucky enough to be partners with one of the smart ones in class, and she's a lot of fun. It's due on Friday, but we're finish with it. Oh and the projects were for a science fair, so I'll tell you all if we won, it's on Monday. So head thanks guys for understanding.


End file.
